


once in a while.

by anoetic



Series: all that tenderness and blood. [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Tokio Hotel, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, summer time softness ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: "They spent their time doing nothing. They let intimacy fuse them." - Jean Genet





	once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldsteelrail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldsteelrail/gifts).



> just a soft, summer time thing i literally could not sleep without writing about while listening to "mad" by solange.

It’s a perfect space, a tiny middle ground of tenderness in the midst of all this everything else. It's a blessing when they’re able to meet like this, when they’re able to be like this, when they’re able to touch like this. Bill lives for these once in a while, balmy, honey soaked summer afternoons. Days where there is nothing to do, where it feels good to know that there is nothing to do, where love is the only obligation of the hour.

It’s very hot today here in LA and Bill is glad Roman is here with him. He finally had time for this, togetherness long overdue. Facetime and text and those needy, just between us out of breath and hungry in love kind of conversations can only go so far. And Bill is always so much more heavenly in person anyway, always so much more beautiful in person anyway, Roman says, kissing adoration and butterflies against Bill's mouth, fingers caressing the soft of his cheek. Things are lazy today, every kiss is lazy, a lingering of love there on the lips, gone one second then back again a few seconds more.

It’s a welcome change of scenery, a homecoming of tenderness. They both work hard for this, this sunny, warm in bed, tangle of limbs and love and together day. The hours saunter by in reality tv, million dollar selfies, some silly, some intimate, hands wanting themselves there and there, a little lower there, a little softer there and Bill’s head tipping beautifully back into the pillows with Roman’s mouth between Bill’s legs.

Things get sweeter as the day wanes hotter, Bill half asleep, half blissed out in the afterglow, blonde hair all a sweaty mess as he’s spread out on Roman’s chest, strong arms holding his boy close. It’s up in the air when another day like this will find them, will give them what they want, one another, so for now this is enough, this once in a while love in the sun.


End file.
